


[podfic] Take A Long Run

by Annapods



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Goodbyes, M/M, Nostalgia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, White Hart Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: White Hart Lane is closing down, bringing winds of change and differing perspectives for everyone. Harry Kane is focusing on the run into the end of the season, securing second place and saying goodbye to one of the few constants he’s ever known. Pochettino sees the closure of White Hart Lane as a beginning, an end and a warning. Dele and Eric aren’t afraid to want what they want.01:17:31 :: Written byKaixo.





	[podfic] Take A Long Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking A Long Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111103) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0yuvtpm0mtbltec/%5BFRPF%5D%20Take%20A%20Long%20Run.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1d_8rJhgdSMmATXD4Fctx3JAKl64LgIEQ)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for ItsADrizzit’s birthday. Happy birthday!   
Thanks to Kaixo for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
